


broken wings, bones of coals

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Avengers 4, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Chubby Thor, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, a bit of angst whoops, sadness tbh whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has Loki to himself, and Loki has Thor to himself. Time and trauma have changed them in ways that haunt their nightmares. Despite this, they find comforting peace within each other.





	broken wings, bones of coals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).



> Wowowowowowowow I'm so nervous as I'm gifting something written to an AMAZING author, Sally aka saltandlimes! I combined the kinks of chubby Thor (uwu soft boi), calling each other brother in bed (I did get carried away with this meaning tbh), and one of the characters being sick and taken care of by the other!
> 
> And you can blame the Russo brothers for the somber tone this fic takes on at first! The Avengers 4 trailer! Was! Not! Okay! At! All! I'm! Hurting!
> 
> And according to a source, today is National Brownie day, which is what I feel like eating my feels over.
> 
> TITLE OF FIC IS FROM Kimbra's song "Past Love"

Satin sheets slide with some difficulty, catching on sweaty skin as Loki turned over, letting out a pitiful cough, a pale hand gripping the thin silk robe around his shoulders closer. Long, wavy black hair was spread over cream pillows, Loki’s skin looking gaunt against it, only the slightest flush across his cheeks and nose giving him any color. Till he opened piercing green eyes, opening as the door to his bedchambers swung wide, a massive figure coming through the doorway, a tray clattering slightly with each step. 

 

“Ah yes...” Loki rasped softly, a smile curling upon his thin, cruel lips. “My caretaker has arrived.” 

 

Thor had the decency to blush at that comment, and he made a soft grunt as he sat on the edge of the bed. Loki’s green eyes traveled down Thor’s thick arms, then looked below a massive forearm to see the a bit of Thor’s recently gained pudge resting atop his leather-clothed thighs. The former crown prince’s body had grown with the struggle and weight of caring for his ill little brother. No one helped Thor, and no one would have ever helped Loki. The thick blond was all the little trickster had these days. 

 

“On your side, brother.” Thor said softly, setting the tray on the side table, rolling up his sleeves as Loki slowly turned, his body aching ever so slightly. Time had changed both of them, as time is wont to do to two souls. Where he might’ve once complained at being ordered around by Thor, Loki barely complained nor had too harsh of a snide comment to share. 

 

For if Thor ever stopped caring for him, no one else would be left.

 

The thunderer pulled down Loki’s robes from his slim, pale shoulders, frowning slightly at seeing the permanent bruise around the trickster’s neck. For even though it had been an illusion of sorts, Loki had not escaped Thanos’ endgame unscathed. 

 

None of them had. 

 

As he did each time, Thor gently and reverently washed Loki’s sweat-slicked skin. To have his brother... To have him here... 

 

“The sun is shining upon us again, brother.” Thor whispered softly, leaning down, kissing a sharp shoulder. Loki snorted, and then he made another snorting sound, his shoulders seizing up and down, sobs wracking his body. 

 

“Shh, shh, brother.” Thor soothed, pulling him close to his chest, and Loki could feel just how soft  _ Thor _ had become. Not the new layer of fat on his body, but the way Thor was now. He was  _ soft _ and  _ tender _ and  _ gentle _ . He was everything Loki could never be, but it was fine. The angles and bones and edges Loki had always had but were now highly more pronounced needed a cushion. The unyielding rigidity of Loki needed a balance of the yielding roundness of his elder brother. 

 

Nightmares plagued the both of them. Of Loki’s neck snapping, echoing in Thor’s ears and choking Loki. 

 

“Shhh... Shhhh...” This soothing was nothing new in the past few years. Whenever Loki fell ill as a side effect of him somehow having made it back, he broke down so much more easily. The relief that he wasn’t dead and that Thor hadn’t died racked through his body, but the sadness at the pain and hurt that it had caused and still caused was too overwhelming. 

 

Loki had never felt so small and alone, but then Thor’s soft belly pressed against his bony back, holding him close and tight. The trickster turned in his embrace, tears running down red-rimmed eyes and Thor had to close his own. Seeing such red eyes reminded him too much of seeing Loki fall to the floor, eyes blood red, and the life gone from them. 

 

“Brother-” Loki whispered, and Thor understood, tilting his chin up, kissing him softly. It pulled the younger back, it brought him to the reality of where he was. They were with each other. They had each other. Norns above, they were  _ alive _ . 

 

Tears stopped falling, and Loki was safe against the supple chest of his thick brother. 

 

\----

 

“How are you faring, brother?” Thor asked the seated trickster, who looked up from his book. The satin sheets were pushed to the side, revealing long, bare legs, which were too inviting to the elder. As it had become accustomed to the both of them, Thor settled behind Loki, becoming his personal chair as the younger continued to read. “Does it make sense? Do you remember?” 

 

Loki let out a sigh, placing his bookmark in the volume, closing it. 

 

“Yes... And no...” Loki admitted, frustration slipping through the crack of his carefully composed voice, which was always on the verge of falling apart at the seams those days. “I remember what I did to come back... But it does not make sense why my body falls ill. Fatigue... It is not unusual, but to be  _ ill _ ...” 

 

Thor rubbed a thigh, noting his thin it looked under his fleshed out hand. 

 

“Then rest for now, dear brother.” He whispered, kissing his ear lobe. “We are in no hurry... We are safe... We are alone.”

 

And they were. In their pocket of space, on a distant planet, where none lived but wildlife. It was peaceful. No one would ever bother them for the rest of their lives. 

 

“Yes... Yes, we  _ are _ alone.” Loki turned his head slightly, allowing Thor’s plush lips to catch his slim lips. Being alone was the reason they had allowed their deepest secrets come to light. That Thor liked to touch Loki and that Loki equally liked being touched by his  _ brother _ . 

 

No one could say anything to them or think anything of them. 

 

\-----

 

“Oh, Norns...” Loki gasped, clutching at the freshly short cut strands of Thor’s hair. It wasn’t very even, and some layers were choppy, but it was the best the big god could do for his hair. For his brother, however, he could take his length deeper into the back of his throat. It was a good day for Loki- no cold bit at his bones, and his vision wasn’t blurred by tears. And of course, the big, golden,  _ fucking magnificent  _ Thor was in between his skeletal thighs, sucking him off. Oh, if only Odin had known what Thor hungered for at night. 

 

Why he had mourned never being able to touch the back of Loki’s neck each time the trickster had perished. 

 

Why the golden son of the golden god had tried to kill himself when it seemed all hope was ever lost. 

 

But it mattered not when Thor was working his length, drooling over it. 

 

“This is the best meat you’ve ever had, brother.” Loki whispered, digging his fingers into paunchy shoulders, relishing in how Thor’s flesh  _ gave _ beneath his spindly digits. “So hungry for it- oh, oh I will feed you well, brother.” 

 

Thor grunted softly, then moaned around the length, letting Loki dig his fingers deeper into his skin. 

 

“Brother-” Thor begged as he came off of the pale member, licking down then up it. “Brother, let me-” 

 

With a curt nod, Loki laid back, his legs spread wide, with Thor placing oil coated fingers to his entrance, pushing one in slowly, watching as the trickster’s cunning mouth was reduced to a beautiful round ‘o’, eyes closing, black lashes dusting the top of reddened cheekbones. 

 

How fucking glorious did Loki look when lost in the lust Thor aroused in him. 

 

“Mine. All of this-” Thor kissed a bony hip, nipping gently. “- it is all mine. My kingdom was never in golden halls, or sat on a throne above polished marble.” 

 

Loki shivered, breath catching in his throat as Thor pushed his other finger in. 

 

“My riches were never dressed upon me in armor, nor my power solely in mjolnir.” 

 

“No-” Loki gasped, arching slightly as Thor started to rub his prostate gently. 

 

“No, indeed, brother.” Thor whispered, shuffling upwards, kissing the splotched purple bruise around Loki’s neck. “Never was my rule destined to be over  _ people _ \- no, not when it was meant for only a  _ person _ .” 

 

Green eyes rolled back, showing the whites, so beautifully pure, as Thor mouthed the pale column before him, ignoring the soft desperate whimpers Loki let out as his fingers stretched him wide, the sensitive spot inside being probed so lovingly. 

 

“Loki.. It was only for you- it  _ is _ only for you.” Whispered the elder, finally catching those whining lips in a soft kiss. “Only for my precious, baby brother.”

 

Mouth and fingers withdrew, leaving that empty black hole within Loki, making the younger cry out. 

 

“Thor! Thor, don’t leave me, brother-” He begged, weak arms pulling him down just as Thor pushed forward, sheathing himself inside the tight warmth of the trickster. It was the only space where Loki was  _ always _ warm and accommodating. The only place where Thor could physically crawl inside and feel the overwhelming tightness of Loki’s love and lust. 

 

Growling, Thor began to move, and Loki felt the rotund softness of Thor’s belly rubbing against his cock.

 

“Big- so big.” Loki whispered, his hands spanning across the brawny back of the elder, feeling every curve, relishing in the fading muscle he found there. 

 

“Your big brother.” Thor emphasized, smiling into the damaged neck of his younger brother. “And you-”

 

“Yes, your  _ little _ brother.” Loki gasped, arching as Thor began to hit the spot within him that made his knees tremble. 

 

A meaty hand wrapped around his cock, and Loki knew what Thor was doing, but his weak energy in trying to make him stop was the exact reason why Thor was doing what he was doing. Loki was far too fragile, too weak for them to spend hours fucking. Even this moment they chose to steal would have the trickster laid in bed for a day. 

 

“Norns-” Loki gasped, feeling the tightening in the bottom of his belly, the pressure building at the base of his spine. Thor rocked harder, grunting, the smacking of his burly thighs against Loki’s scrawny bottom echoing over the room. 

 

“For you- for you, brother.” Thor grunted, thumb running across the leaking slit of Loki’s pretty cock, stroking him the way he liked it. The younger gasped louder, his body shaking as he came, tightening around Thor, squeezing the meaty cock inside of him. 

 

The thunderer was milked dry within his brother, gasping out as he came. 

 

“Brother!” Thor groaned, collapsing after a few more ruts, both of them panting. 

 

\----

 

The hours had passed by in bliss, with Loki running his hands through the choppy strands of golden hair. 

 

“Look, brother...” Loki whispered ever so softly, motioning for the thunderer to look out the window. 

 

Dawn was breaking over the horizon, the clouds parting to let rays of gorgeous sunlight shine upon them, bathing them in orange and golden hues, giving Loki a healthy color to his sickly skin, which Thor loved, placing soft kisses against the soft, flat belly he had laid his heavy head upon. 

 

“Look...” Loki whispered again, and Thor knew.

 

He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
